ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Gravattack (Aaron)
Ultimate Gravattack is the Ultimatrix's evolved form of Gravattack. He is an evolved Galilean from the planet Keplorr. He is a free use ultimate alien. Appearance Ultimate Gravattack strongly resembles his unevolved form. He now has much darker skin, and no legs. He has six arms instead of two, and often holds himself aloft using the middle pair. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his forehead, and his core is exposed from the bottom of his body. Since he has no legs, he must hold himself aloft using either his gravikinesis or two of his arms. He moves about using his gravikinesis, and not by walking on his hands. Transformation Sequence Extract from Death of Ben 10 Chapter 12: "The second man transforms into a rocky creature with a round body as large as the first man’s new form. Jagged mountains form on his shoulders and down his arms and a glowing red core grows below his chest. The omnitrix symbol materialises on his waist, but as the transformation completes four spikes erupt violently from it and dig into the alien. His legs being to merge into his body as two extra pairs of arms grow from his shoulders, giving his six in total. A large spike of sharp rock forms on top of his head, as the ultimatrix symbol moves itself to his forehead." Powers and Abilities Like his unevolved counterpart, Ultimate Gravattack possesses the ability to manipulate gravity. He can manipulate an object's weight and motion, or even bring them into orbit around himself. Now having six arms, he possesses six extremities with which to use his gravity powers. In other words he can now lift and move six objects or groups of objects separately, manipulating each group with different effect. Ultimate Gravattack has an enhanced knowledge of gravity, allowing him to put his powers to better use. This gives him a better knowledge of how to apply his gravikinesis in combat, shifting around the weight of his opponents as he needs. By tucking in his arms he can access a planetoid form. This planetoid form levitates without the expense of using his own gravikinesis to do so, making it more powerful. However it loses the six arms, and therefore cannot individually manipulate the gravity of multiple objects as he could before. In fact, the only real gravity he can generate is his own, pulling things towards or away from him or even into orbit around him. His arms also cover his exposed core in this form, cancelling out that particular weakness. Ultimate Gravattack can manipulate his own gravity to allow him to levitate, fly, or move through space. He is very strong and durable, even without his gravikinesis. Weaknesses He has no legs, and therefore must either expend some of his gravity powers to keep him afloat at all times or use some of his arms to hold himself up. The most vulnerable part of his body is still his core, which could meltdown if struck too hard. His planetoid form foes not share this weakness. He is very large, much larger than regular Gravattack, and unable to fit into smaller spaces as a result. History Death of Ben 10 Ultimate Gravattack was used by Ultimate Ben 10'000 in Chapter 12, alongside Ben 10'000 as Gravattomix to help stop Apollo's Warship from crashing into the Earth. Ultimate Gravattack was briefly used again by Ultimate Ben 10'000 in Chapter 14, except this time only as an aspect transformation. Appearances Ultimate Gravattack is a free use alien, feel free to use him in your own series. Death of Ben 10 Ultimate Ben 10'000 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 14 (Cameo, Aspect Transformation) *Chapter 16: Part 2 (Aspect Transformation) Trivia *This version of Ultimate Gravattack exists because it was generated by the original Ultimatrix, and not Albedo's recreated Ultimatrix. Category:Aliens in Death of Ben 10 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Galileans Category:Gravity Aliens Category:Planets Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010